


One day

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Grey Cormac (the Grey Lady/Cornac McLaggen) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Soon, I hope.
Relationships: The Grey Lady/Cormac McLaggen
Series: The Grey Cormac (the Grey Lady/Cornac McLaggen) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118225





	One day

Our tale begins in Ravenclaw Tower. Cormac McLaggen is visiting his girlfriend, Helena Ravenclaw, the house ghost.

Cormac sighed. "One day, you and I will be together for real. None of this sneaking around business."

Helena said, "We're hardly sneaking around any more, Mac."

Cormac muttered, "You know what I mean."

Helena nodded. "I do. It would be nice to be seen outside of these walls by your side..." She frowned. "But that's impossible."

Cormac disagreed, "Nonsense, nothing is impossible. The word itself says I'm possible."

Helena sadly smiled at him. "I hope for both of our sakes that you're right."


End file.
